User talk:Fallen62
You're back! Don't worry, I've been pretty busy as well (stupid school). But you're cool, and we survived just (kinda) fine. ;) --General5 7 22:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :He's not admin yet (March 17th is when the RfA ends). I'm in 8th grade :/ --General5 7 00:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back, Fallen62. I'm not an admin yet, but maybe you'd like to vote for me. I can't pay bribes, sorry. After paying General5_7 for nominating me, I'm completely broke. :-p --Weas-El 09:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you :) --Weas-El 15:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) And I say you're a first grader by the way you read :P --General5 7 21:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yo We are Borg. Resistance is futile. Inheriwiki will be assimilated. ;-) Unfortunately I have a lot of spare time at the moment due to a ligament rupture. That's why I'm not to do much more than sitting, with my foot on a pillow. :-/ --Weas-El 19:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I had a little accident while playing football/soccer... The swelling (?) is nearly gone. I hope at the end of the week I can wear an ankle brace and walk again. :For your signature: The easiest way to create a timestamp are five tildes (?) ~~~~~ instead of four. I see that you created a signature page... If you just embed this page, the tildes won't work. You have to use the template with "subst:" instead, or else the time and date will be refreshed every time somebody reads the page :-)) :Another way is to use "magic words", look at this page, you'll find what you need there. :If you configure your signature in your the tildes will work, and you won't need your signature page this way. I think this is the most elegant and easiest way. This way you can subscribe your contributions as always with --~~~~. --Weas-El 22:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: What is canon? Hi Fallen62, thanks for your explanation, see the link above for my answer. --Weas-El 21:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice It was Swisherboy19 who made the banner. It's really nice, you're right. Maybe I will try to adjust the rest of the skin a bit, tomorrow or in the next days, to match the colors of the new banner. As for the typo correction on our forum pages, you're right again, I'm afraid :-))) But if my spell checker shows red underlines, it's hard to resist. I edited the pages in the first way for cleaning up some broken links. I hate it to see misspelled words in the list of wanted pages. ;-) --Weas-El 19:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, great, I already have a first question :-D I can't scale down background images in style sheets, can I? --Weas-El 21:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The logo in the upper left corner is actually defined like this: #accent_graphic1 { background: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/inheritance/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png) no-repeat; width: 266px; height: 75px; top: 23px; left: 5px; } ::We want to replace it with this one. It's quite big, but I just changed the position a little bit, now it fits exactly ^^ I think there is no need to make it smaller, but would it be possible? --Weas-El 21:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Maybe I will upload a smaller version then. --Weas-El 21:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, the main page's structure is rather ugly. I never thought about editing it, because of the complex source code, and I don't see any ads anyway ;-) Maybe we should take a closer look at the Smallville Wiki's layout and try to create something similar. I think you are more experienced with web design than I am. If you want to give it a try, it would be a great improvement... --Weas-El 14:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::First impression: Great! :::::Second impression: I would change some more things: :::::*There're many different text styles used on that page, it looks a bit chaotic. Does for example the "Inheriwiki affiliates" box need this big font size? :::::*Some important content is now to be found in the lower right corner. I would prefer moving the boxes "Inheritance Universe" and "Inside the universe" to a more elevated (?) position. The "affiliates" box isn't that important, in my opinion, you could move it down a bit... :::::What do you think? (I am busy at the moment, next answer could take a while...) --Weas-El ( talk | ) 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::P.S.: Move it to the main page if you like. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 16:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The page looks nice now, in my opinion. It was a good idea to align the text to the left... These centered enumerations looked odd. I deleted two blank lines at the top earlier, they created empty tags. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 22:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Swisherwiki If you want to have unlimited sandbox editing, head on over to Swisherwiki General57 and I made it for unlimited sandbox purposes. The place looks like an internet hell, completely chaotic and the code for the monaco is always changing for tests, but it's great for test edits and stuff. If you want to try some skin edits, I'll grant you admin rights so you can edit the monaco. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 16:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Waes-El's pretty busy on the monaco over there right now, so I think I'll wait till he's done to add the admin rights if you want them. Do you know what happened to General5 7, is she still alive lol? Omigosh I like it so much better. It used to look a lot like that, then it got changed to squished up and really boxy. It's a lot better now. Still I think it needs work. I think the main page is way to crowded. I think all we need is a big logo, like the one I made for Inheriwiki News, a featured article, and like a list of major articles. PS, don't you need admin rights to change the header colors? Oh. Well, two things. One, don't mess with the colors, Waes-El is busy sandboxing some color schemes at Swisherwiki. Two, do you think you can archive my talk page? It's getting WAY to long, and I don't know enough about the code to archive it. Thank you SOO much. Alright... cool... well, hopefully we can turn this wiki around and my goal is to get this wiki partnered with Shurtugal. They currently staff their own wiki, but it's not very good. They have barely 100 articles and some of the information I've come across is inaccurate. I think this is because the shurtugal staff is too busy focussing on the website and doesn't really care about the wiki. I think that if they find this wiki quality enough, they would be glad to have someone take it off their hands. Plus, with a sponsorship from them our traffic would go WAY up. Then we'd need to really really focus on stopping vandalism and we could finally finish the wiki and take the roll of officers watching for vandals. Then we'd get more admins and such and maybe get some interviews with CP archived and stuff. It sounds big yeah but there aren't a whole lot of people heavily involved in the Inheritance community, so I think that this is actually very possible. yeah but we really need to get this place cleaned up. it's up to us: the only active admin right now is Waes. :I will be quite busy for the next two or three days. If you want to experiment on the colors in Swisherwiki, feel free to change them. My last version will stay in the page's history, in case we want to restore it... --Weas-El ( talk | ) 22:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sux. You can always buy really cheap used ones on amazon if nothing else. Also, if you are going to play around with the colors on Swisherwiki as Waes-El says you can go ahead and do, I'll need to grant you admin rights. I think I am actually going to make a major change to the swisherwiki monaco though... gonna try something radically new. If that doesnt work I'll just copy>paste the inheriwiki monaco back over to swisherwiki. ~Swisher Hey check out swisherwiki. im workin on adding banners like I said, and I've got something good going. Still needs work, but I'm workin on it. Maybe your screen is not wide enough at the in-laws, or maybe you happened to check right as I was busy updating the monaco (I've been working on it for about half an hour now), but on the left side of the screen is a picture of Eragon with Zar'roc, and on the left half of the screen is a picture of Saphira. I don't think so because I shrinkwrapped the main page. I only put them on the main page, as soon as you enter the wiki they are gone. On the main page, the wiki content is shrunk in about 300px on each side, revealing the banners that I made. For a good example of this shrinkwrap, visit WOWwiki Check out the new swisherwiki dude. I really think that this could be the future of INHERIWIKI. lol ~Swisherboy19 HAHA! Congrats on the find! Yeah, I am totally the devil ;-) I thought no one would find out. lol. Anyway, yeah I never finished the color pallet, but Waes doesn't like Arya, he wants Saphira instead, so now I godda figure out a way to do that. It'll be hard to squeeze a dragon into that tiny space. On a seperate note, I just read a vision Eragon had in Eldest that i don't remember, and I don't remember if the vision is about the burning plains or not. I can't remember. Could it possibly be Eragon forseeing the final battle against Galby???? Check it out somewhere around page 140... it is when Eragon is on the river on the way to Du Weldenvarden. PS, just writing Du Weldenvarden just now, it occured to me that the Varden wis named after the forest. Ha! i never realized that! No I didn't add you yet. I want to finish my background before I have anyone tinkering with the colors. It shouldn't take long, but I promise I will have admin rights up for you soon. Once I give them to you though, I'd rather you asked before you tinkered with anything until my new BG gets posted on Inheriwiki, then it's free territory on the monaco lol. Also, I have this idea to set up a conference website - set up a chat where we can all talk in real time and have a forum and stuff just for the active wiki users. Doesn't that sound cool? I have a few ideas that I really want to relay to the admins - sheesh - stupid "need 2 million edits before becoming an admin rule" - I wish I was an admin so I could go ahead and do some necessary stuff without consulting, I think I've proved myself, but until then I have to go around making all these BS edits to get my count up lol. Re: Main page...? There should be a new box on the left side of the main page, below the main menu, looking like this: Languages Deutsch Español Suomi Nederlands Polski Русский We already had those links in the main page's header, but now all language version will have those links at the same place,. This way you can easily switch between the wikis, without having to look for the links every time :-) --Weas-El ( talk | ) 13:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) External Admin Site I decided to go ahead and move this topic to a new section - it's easier that way. ~Swisher Well, I have Adobe Dreamweaver, but I'm not a coder. So if you want to code something up, I could throw it into DW and see what pops up, but I do have iWeb, and a... how should I say this.. "modded" version at that. I have taken the time to learn a whole lot of backdoors in iWeb, but, what does that matter? A simple website on iWeb should do just fine. Here is the catch - I am not going to use my personal mac account (which only lasts a year) to publish this. The admins will have to purchase a domain together and I will put it there. An iWeb site would not be blocked by your work firewalls - i can assure you that. I could place in a simple chat box code if you want to code one. iWeb has a handy little html function so you can html code a site as well. How does this sound? (Just to clear something up for any bystander who may happen to read this - my "modded" iWeb is completely legal. A purchased copy of iWeb was personally tinkered with in the coding by me, and I did not sell it. So, there...) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Well - to be honest half the things you just said meant nothing to me. I am a filmmaker and graphic designer who happens to love Inheritance, so I figured I could design for the wiki, and in the process I became engulfed in the wiki in far more than graphic design. iWeb is a program that comes on all macs for the users to make websites. It has a simple drag and drop interface, with preset templates and pages with preset text boxes and image placeholders for the user to customize. I started using iWeb to make some basic galleries to showcase some of my art. (For an example, check out this site that I made.) However, I copied the program files and modded the preset interfaces, creating MY OWN preset interfaces in Adobe Photoshop. For an example of a site with my own custom preset template, check out Stoneillusions . So, that is all iWeb is. All my knowledge of code comes from this wiki, and it's all the wiki code - which is it's own code within CSS... from what I understand. When I say I can import code into iWeb, there is an option to insert an html "widget" onto a page. I have done this before creating my own chat box sites, such as Platinum Live , a social networking site that my friend and I threw together. The coded chatboxes on this site come from a free online chatbox code generator lol. So... yeah I could throw together an iWeb site pretty quick, then we could publish it through a godaddy or something. A few things: one, who said full grown site? Im just saying code a chatbox, I'll throw it on there, and then host it and viola, our own site, not an IRC chat room, that we can use freely; two, Bah, Mac???? I am a filmmaker for cryin out loud lol. I've never had a better experience in my filmmaking than using mac. I use Adobe After Effects and Final Cut - both outstanding and my render time is unbelievably faster than it was on my PC. I understand that Mac's aren't the best for large networking or even coding and stuff, but my programs have never run better. Just saying. lol; Three, do you even like the idea? It's hard using an AIM or Yahoo, cuz then you can really only talk to one person at a time, at least on AIM... we could create a facebook group and create new profiles and only friend each other - but even then there is no communal chat. I think it would be super easy to just create a site. I honestly don't have any experience with AIM. Whatever works if it would work I guess. I would like to throw a site together real quick. How long would it take you to code up a chatbox? Wow way to confuse the crap out of me by posting that response in the wrong spot on my talk page - exactly the reason for an external site haha. :P I think we could add a forum and a chat.... forum to replace talk pages - help clean up the wiki - and the chat for real time conversations between members. I know how to make a forum - there is this online guestbook generator that works nicely, I'll just title it forum instead of guestbook. It'll take 5 minutes. Yeah it will. Sounds fine I guess. The only free host i know is webs.com, so you probably know better than me. I know that godaddy has some really cheap sites, but they are weird urls like .biz or .tv or something. .net is $10 and .com... i forget... I think godaddy even hosts free sites but I'm not sure. Like I said, I'm sure you know better than me. So, on a separate note, did you find that vision in Eldest? Whether you did or not, I want you to read my blog and tell me what you think. I've put a lot of thought into it, and continually update it. I really like the site! Except.. I don't see a chat box yet... Bid'Daum Hey. Why'd you get rid of my edit? I'll admit that Bid'Daum and Muad'Dib being backwards of each other could be a coincidence, but... What are the odds? Plus, it's a neat fact either way, atl east in my book. 100 potion 20:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Book 4 Lol! I just think about editing it every few days, just to tease you ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | ) 18:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Glaedr (article Dragon) I think we should concentrate on general information about dragons in this article. We could remove those book covers resp. move them to the dragons' articles, and only leave on of them to show how a dragon's head looks like... What do you think? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :In fact we could delete the complete second half of the article, paragraphs 4-6... leave only general information and replace the rest with a list of links to the dragon's articles. I think this is similar to what you planned? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC)